Annihilus (Earth-12041)
Annihilus is an insectoid-like creature from the Negative Zone. After countless efforts, Annihilus manages to open a wormhole above Vista Verde with intentions to invade Earth and strip it of its natural resources. Despite his refusal to fight the Hulk, Hulk sent Skaar through the portal to attack the would-be conqueror. Eventually Skaar managed to free Annihilus from his inter-dimensional prison, and Annihilus sent his bugs to attack the Hulks. However, the blast from the Gamma Core caused the portal to close. But not before Annihilus' bugs managed to capture Red Hulk and Skaar. Powers and Abilities Annihilus possesses a variety of superhuman abilities as a result of prolonged exposure to the Cosmic Control Rod. Due to being subjected to accelerated growth element in which allows Bruce Banner to turn into the Hulk from the work of Doctor Bultar, Annihilus has gained immense power.24 His might easily rivals Thanos, with the Titan stating he's evolving into a being apart from the "Cosmic Norm" like that of both Thanos and Adam Warlock.25 * Superhuman Strength: Annihilus is superhumanly strong and is able to lift approximately 50 tons. * Superhuman Speed: Annihilus is capable of running and moving at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Stamina: Annihilus' musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human being. He can exert himself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Superhuman Durability: Annihilus' body is highly resistant to all forms of physical injury. He has achitinous exoskeleton that allows him withstand high caliber bullets, falls from great heights, temperature extremes, pressure extremes 0 up to 1,500 lbs per square inch, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury. Due to the Cosmic Control Rod, Annihilus is capable of surviving in a vacuum for up to one Earth year. As Nova points out during their fight at the climax of Annihilation, his only real weak spot is his mouth. * Superhuman Agility: Annihilus' agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Annihilus' reaction time is enhanced to a level that is beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Flight: Annihilus's wings allow him to fly at speeds up to 150 miles per hour in an Earth-like atmosphere. He is capable of traveling at much faster speeds while flying through outer space, although the source of this speed is the Cosmic Control Rod rather than his wings. Fear Broadcasting: One of Annihilus's new tricks is the power to "broadcast" fear into others as potent as even the Hulk and all of New Kral, although beings such as Adam Warlock and Thanos are unaffected by this power for unknown reasons. Abilities Though he has had no formal training, Annihilus is a formidable hand-to-hand combatant. He is particularly adapt at using the energy blasts he can generate through the Cosmic Control Rod during combat situations. He is also highly familiar with the advanced technology of the Tynnans, particularly the advanced weaponry and genetic engineering technology they had at their disposal. Weaknesses Annihilus is extremely paranoid and believes that essentially everyone is out to steal the Cosmic Control Rod from him. On rare occasions, he's even allowed it from his sight, and it falls into someone else's hands, he's been sent into a near panic. In addition, Thanos revealed that he's also an unskilled tactician, always thinking the use of an "overwhelming force" could solve all his problems. Paraphernalia Equipment * Cosmic Control Rod: This item, normally worn at his throat, gives Annihilus control over cosmic energy (not to be confused with the Power Cosmic). Although cosmic energy has virtually limitless applications, Annihilus characteristically uses it to promote his own well-being, by slowing his cellular degeneration (insects are normally short-lived), warding off disease, and reversing the effects of heat, cold, and radiation. He also uses it to boost his own strength, to fly through space, and to fire energy blasts of up to 10 megatons. The rod is a cylinder approximately 6 inches (15 cm) long and 2 inches (5 cm) across. * Genetic Engineering Technology: Using techniques of the Tyannans, Annihilus can create life forms with specific characteristics, such as the Borers. However, he lacks imagination and tends to concentrate on insectivorids. Transportation During his alliance with Blastaar8, Annihilus had a ship called a flying fortress. It was green, had wings like Annihilus's own, and fired purple beams. Weapons Cosmic Control Rod (see above) Category:Marvel Universe Category:Aliens Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Flight Category:Tacticians Category:Political Leaders Category:Wings Category:Spider-Man Rogues Gallery Category:Dimensional Rulers Category:Hulks Rogue Gallery Category:Extradimensional Category:Staff Users Category:Universe 12041 Category:Male Category:Warrior Category:Thors Rogues Gallery Category:Avengers Rogue Gallery Category:Building Buster Category:Warrior